


There's nothing else real

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Het and Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: [Terza classificata al contest "Give me love" sul forum di EFP]Stiles, Lydia e Derek e un marchio che li unisce oltre ogni umana comprensione.Tratto dal testo:«Lo senti,» lo accusa «brucia come brucia a me, come brucia a Lydia, ma non vuoi accettarlo.»«Io non posso» gli ringhia contro. Che razza di storia sarebbe?«Non vuoi, Derek» gli lancia un’occhiata di puro disprezzo. «Tu non vuoi, e io e Lydia ne paghiamo le conseguenze.»





	There's nothing else real

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname su Efp: Cinzia N Spurce  
> Nickname sul Forum: Cinzia N. Spurce (non registrata)  
> Frase scelta: 1) Gli amori più belli, ogni tanto, vengono fuori dalla piega segreta di ciò che in apparenza può sembrarci uno sbaglio.  
> Note dell'autore: Dunque, si tratta di un esperimento sul poli-amore, quindi il pairing vedrà protagonisti Derek, Stiles e Lydia. È una Solmates!AU in cui le anime gemelle si riconoscono attraverso il marchio. È ambientata nell’universo di Teen Wolf, ma alcuni dettagli cambiano rispetto al canon, in particolar modo Scott è stato trasformato più o meno come nel canon, ma non è stato Peter a dargli il morso, anzi in questa versione sia Peter che Laura, per motivi logistici e di sadismo personale, sono morti nell’incendio. Derek non è originario di Beacon Hills e nessuno di loro lo conosce. Vengono citati e fanno blande apparizioni altri personaggi, ma il fulcro sono loro tre e l’evoluzione del loro rapporto. Ci sono scene threesome, ragion per cui il rating è rosso, spero di non essere scaduta nel volgare o nella fantascienza.  
> Non ho molto altro da dire. Buona lettura!

 

 

 

 

Gli amori più belli, ogni tanto, vengono fuori dalla piega segreta

di ciò che in apparenza può sembrarci uno sbaglio.

**Massimo Bisotti**

 

 

 

Stiles Stilinski e Lydia Martin si conoscono da praticamente tutta la vita, si sono incontrati per la prima volta in prima elementare e da quel momento, come la più eterna delle favole, non si sono più mollati un attimo. Si sono riconosciuti, come tradizione vuole, anime gemelle. I loro marchi hanno iniziato a bruciare dal momento in cui si sono ritrovati nella stanza e come guidati da una forza sconosciuta si sono guardati, riconoscendosi.

Stiles Stilinski e Lydia Martin sono le persone più diverse sulla faccia della terra, ma hanno sempre saputo amarsi nel modo più profondo del termine.

Lydia è bellezza, intelligenza, sensualità.

Stiles è furbizia, irrequietezza, sarcasmo.

Entrambi si incastrano in un sistema indefinito di arti intrecciati e connessioni mentali fuori dal comune. Semplicemente si amano, da quel primo loro incontro.

A diciotto anni sono una tra le coppie più giovani e meglio consolidate di Beacon Hills, non tutti hanno avuto la fortuna di scovare la propria anima gemella da bambini, loro hanno avuto il tempo di conoscersi, capirsi, viversi e, nel pieno della presunzione tipica dell’adolescenza, affermano che si sarebbero amati anche senza marchio.

Quello che ancora qualcuno si domanda è perché il marchio ha assunto quella forma, quando di solito si lega all’espressione delle personalità dei ragazzi. Il marchio che li lega è una triscele stilizzata stampata quasi a fuoco sul seno di Lydia e sul fianco destro di Stiles, loro non hanno mai compreso in cosa consiste la terza gamba della triscele, non si sono mai posti il problema più di tanto.

Cosa c’entra con loro quel simbolo dal triplice significato lo capiscono una mattina di Novembre, al bar della scuola, quando di colpo il marchio di entrambi comincia a bruciare come quella prima volta. Di diverso in quel luogo c’è la presenza di un ragazzo, gli occhi più chiari che abbiano mai visto e il volto scavato di chi ha sofferto troppo.

«Lo hai sentito anche tu?» chiede Stiles con una mano premuta sul fianco. Lydia annuisce deglutendo sonoramente, fissando intensamente gli occhi verdi del ragazzo, anche lui la fissa di rimando, con le labbra leggermente socchiuse e un’espressione corrucciata sul viso.

Derek Hale è il suo nome, scoprono in seguito. Si è trasferito da New York ed è un lupo mannaro.

 

 

Cosa significa tutto quello non lo capiscono immediatamente, non ci provarono nemmeno, restano chiusi nella loro bolla sicura per settimane. Sono anime gemelle, loro. Niente può distruggere quella consapevolezza, si ritrovano a stringersi stretti più di una volta. Si ritrovano a cercarsi tra baci roventi e abbracci disperati per dirsi che quello che hanno è reale, che niente li separerà.

Il dubbio che qualcosa non torni permane comunque, nonostante il loro legame.

È Lydia a prendere l’iniziativa, un pomeriggio di Dicembre, armata di cappotto e determinazione si presenta al loft che le hanno indicato come l’abitazione del ragazzo e lì resta fino a che lui non si decide ad aprire.

Derek Hale si presenta spettinato, sudato e a torso nudo, con un cipiglio confuso in viso, si scosta per farla entrare e la sensazione che investe entrambi è talmente intensa da lasciarli un attimo senza fiato.

«Chi sei?» la voce di Lydia trema, il suo cuore sembra voler uscire dalla cassa toracica e Derek resta interdetto, con la gola secca e il naso pieno dell’odore dolce e fruttato di Lydia.

«Derek Hale» risponde con un filo di voce.

«Perché?» è una domanda che non ha bisogno di alcuna spiegazione. Qualcosa si illumina nello sguardo di Derek, lo ha sentito anche lei, allora.

«Fammi vedere il marchio.»

«Non può essere.»

Lydia trema, non può fare altro. Lei ha già un’anima gemella, è Stiles e il loro marchio ne è la conferma, niente può cambiare questa verità. Eppure con questo Derek Hale, pensa, la sensazione è la stessa: completezza se si trovano nello stesso luogo, mancanza se si trovano distanti.

Derek le si avvicina e Lydia si allontana di scatto, non può permettergli di avvicinarsi, non può permetterselo lei stessa, non saprebbe controllarlo.

«Hai la triscele, vero?» Derek le dà quella conferma che lei sperava di non avere. Annuisce con le lacrime agli occhi, cosa potrà mai significare?

Une sensazione bruciante prende possesso del suo sangue, e se significasse qualcosa di nefasto? Se significasse che qualcosa sta per succedere a Stiles?

Non può immaginarlo, non riesce neppure a pensarlo fino alla fine, è uno scenario troppo devastante per crederci sul serio.

Derek si volta, lei può vedere le sue spalle ampie, i muscoli definiti e al centro di quella schiena poderosa la triscele, grande e spietata, uguale alla sua, uguale a quella di Stiles.

«Com’è possibile?» sussurra sconvolta, sfiora quel disegno con le dita, lo fa in maniera leggera, ma tanto basta per rilasciarle una scarica prepotente nel corpo. Si tira indietro e Derek si volta di nuovo, le accarezza leggermente una guancia.

Si sente legato a lei, è inutile negarlo, è quello che fa il marchio, lega due persone indissolubilmente. Le sfiora appena le labbra con il pollice, non può farne a meno, vuole saggiarle e vedere quanto possano essere morbide, quanto possa essere morbida lei, sotto il suo tocco.

Vuole fare un miliardo di cose, annusarle i capelli, mordicchiarle il collo, stringerla stretta e sentirla sospirare grazie a lui, ma non fa nulla del genere, lei si allontana e scuote la testa.

«Non può essere...» lo ripete all’infinito, mentre si morde le labbra, mentre si stringe spasmodicamente le mani.

«Qual è il problema?» le domanda confuso. Lui davvero non capisce, le anime gemelle che ha visto incontrarsi non hanno mai reagito in questo modo, Boyd ed Erica sono spariti insieme per settimane subito dopo essersi trovati, sua sorella e Isaac non riuscivano a staccarsi un attimo, non hanno mai pensato di stare lontani, non hanno mai preso in considerazione l’idea di respingersi.

_Allora perché lei sta scappando?_

«Non puoi essere la mia anima gemella» glielo dice con la voce spezzata e sente che la paura è reale, sembra un cucciolo spaventato e non sa come aiutarla. «Io ho già un’anima gemella, qualcuno che corrisponde al mio marchio. Non puoi essere tu. Non può essercene un altro. Deve essere un errore» mormora lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima.

Il legame comunque lo sente e non riesce a spiegarselo.

Il cuore di Derek si frantuma in mille pezzi, ha trovato la sua anima gemella e lei lo sta respingendo perché c’è qualcun altro. Sembra uno scherzo di cattivo gusto da parte del destino che ha deciso di portagli via anche l’anima gemella oltre che la famiglia.

 

 

Lydia è sconvolta, ha paura. Torna a casa correndo, non le importa della pioggia che scende fitta su di lei, non le importa se si prenderà un raffreddore o se le sue scarpe firmate si rovineranno, ha bisogno di allontanarsi da Derek. Va da Stiles, perché è l’unico dal quale si sente di andare, è l’unico che può calmarle i tremori e mandare via la paura.

Suona il campanello in maniera forsennata, Stiles apre la porta e la trova fradicia, con i capelli bagnati attaccati alla fronte, il respiro affannato e il volto rigato di lacrime.

Qualcosa gli si spezza dentro, è sempre così, ogni dramma di Lydia si riflette in Stiles e ogni disastro di Stiles si riflette in Lydia.

«Cosa...» ma Lydia non gli dà il tempo di terminare, gli si getta tra le braccia, singhiozza tantissimo e l’ultima volta che l’ha vista così aveva dodici anni ed era appena morto suo padre.

«Ho bisogno di te» lo bacia e c’è tanta di quella disperazione in quel bacio che il cuore sembra fermarsi. La tira dentro e chiude la porta con un calcio. Le circonda la vita, le accarezza i capelli, le preme le mani suoi fianchi e cerca di comprendere cosa diavolo sia successo. Ma Lydia non vuole parlare, ha iniziato a sollevargli la maglia e tracciare frenetica sulla sua pelle le sue unghia rosse.

«Lyds, aspetta...» la ferma affannato. Vorrebbe solo sapere cosa le è successo.

«Ho bisogno di sentirti» gli sussurra appoggiando la fronte contro la sua «ti prego, Stiles.»

Non è solo quella specie di guerra ormonale che affrontano ogni giorno, no. Stiles lo ha capito dal primo momento che l’ha vista, qualcosa l’ha turbata e ha necessità di sentire quel legame che li unisce inspessirsi e farsi tale da diventare l’unica cosa importante.

«Vieni di sopra» è un mormorio appena udibile tra i suoi capelli, salgono baciandosi e Stiles non ha mai apprezzato tanto il fatto che suo padre abbia dei turni talmente massacranti alla centrale.

La bacia perché vuole che non pensi a nient’altro, ci sono solo loro due, devono rimanere solo loro due alla fine di tutto.

La spoglia dei vestiti e di ogni paura che l’ha turbata in quelle ultime ore, le bacia ogni singolo lembo di pelle che scopre, lascia un succhiotto appena sopra il seno, proprio accanto alla piccola triscele che li ha legati insieme. Lydia infila le mani tra i suoi capelli, li stringe e li tira, gratta la nuca con le unghia e gli solleva il viso per baciarlo fino ad esaurire il respiro.

Stiles vuole che Lydia dimentichi ogni cosa, scende con la mano a saggiare i seni, ad accarezzarle i fianchi, quando poi poggia la mano sul suo centro è come se fosse la fine del mondo. Sospira forte e inclina la testa. Inizia a precipitare lungo una discesa di piacere che sa mandarla in frantumi e che le permette, almeno per un attimo, di dimenticare ciò che potrebbe sconvolgerle la vita.

Quando le entra dentro c’è un attimo in cui il respiro manca a entrambi, si immobilizzano e si fissano negli occhi, ogni cosa torna al suo posto, ogni macchia in quel telo candido che è la loro vita sparisce magicamente, perché ci sono solo loro ad avere importanza.

Solo Lydia e Stiles contano qualcosa, questo li rassicura.

Stiles si abbassa ad appoggiare le labbra sul suo orecchio, tira su con il naso, affonda un’altra volta e poi sussurra quello che per loro è l’unica verità certa: _«Io e te, Lydia. Te e io, non c’è nient’altro di reale.»_

Spinge fino a far venire entrambi, quasi contemporaneamente, i marchi cominciano a bruciare e sentono il legame, forte e saldo come la prima volta che lo hanno sentito. Sono l’uno l’anima gemella dell’altro e niente potrebbe rassicurarli di più.

«Ti amo» sussurra Lydia sulla pelle di Stiles, gli lascia un bacio sul torace, mentre ancora sudata gli si stringe addosso, lo abbraccia come se fosse l’unica ancora della sua vita.

«Ti amo» le risponde lui, con un braccio sulla sua vita e il cuore che riprende a battere ad un ritmo normale. Le passa un dito sul marchio, è il loro legame e qualsiasi cosa li abbia turbati, qualsiasi cosa sia avvenuta quel pomeriggio o in quella mattina di qualche settimana prima in quella caffetteria, è stata solo un’illusione.

 

 

Stiles è convinto che il peggio sia passato, non ha più visto quel ragazzo, il marchio non ha più iniziato a bruciare in modo immotivato e Lydia sembra quella di sempre, lunatica, tirannica e terrificante. Di questo Stiles si compiace, ama la sua vita così pazzamente anormale ma costante.

Il problema si ripresenta quando la sensazione bruciante al fianco si fa forte un giorno che Lydia non c’è, come quella mattina di due mesi prima in caffetteria. Alza gli occhi e rivede Derek Hale, impreca un po’ giusto perché si era lasciato trasportare dalla convinzione che quello che aveva vissuto non fosse reale, invece ha sbagliato, perché la sensazione è più presente che mai e non è legata a Lydia, stavolta. Anche Derek lo fissa stravolto, anche lui non comprende cosa sta succedendo, ha sempre pensato che il legame lo sentisse per via di Lydia. Scuote forte la testa ed esce dalla biblioteca in cui si trovano. Stiles lo segue perché vuole vederci chiaro, perché un pensiero ha iniziato a serpeggiargli per la mente e adesso non riesce più a ignorarlo.

«Ehi!» urla per fermarlo, si trovano nel bel mezzo del parcheggio, il freddo che ha colpito quell’anno Beacon Hills fa sì che non ci sia nessuno lì intorno a osservarli. Per la fretta Stiles ha pure lasciato il giubbotto dentro, si è precipitato giù per le scale senza pensare a nient’altro.

Derek ignora il suo richiamo, si sta ponendo le stesse domande di Lydia quel giorno in cui si è presentata a casa sua. _Com’è possibile?_

Stiles non ci sta, non accetta quella situazione, Derek lo sente correre verso la sua direzione e impreca, velocizza i passi, vuole andarsene da lì e subito si infila dentro la sua auto, quasi correndo. Non riesce però a seminare Stiles, che si pianta di fronte all’auto per impedirgli di partire.

Derek sbatte i palmi sullo sterzo e Stiles li poggia invece sopra il cofano, sarà l’inizio della fine della sua stabilità mentale, ne è certo.

«Togliti dai piedi.»

«Scordatelo, devi spiegarmi.»

«Non ho nulla da spiegarti» ringhia Derek.

La tenacia di Stiles però è qualcosa di così intensamente molesto che alla fine si ritrova a tirare il freno a mano e a dire al ragazzino di entrare in auto, non vuole dare spettacolo.

Stiles trema leggermente, ha le guance rosse e ha l’odore del mare in tempesta, il suo profumo gli si infrange addosso e a Derek gira la testa per un attimo, ha gli occhi di un colore così particolare che si ritrova la gola arida e nota con sempre più terrore che sono le stesse incontrollabili sensazioni che ha provato quando Lydia si è presentata a casa sua. Non riesce proprio a spiegarselo.

«Lo hai sentito anche tu, non è stata un’illusione» è una domanda che sa di affermazione, Stiles ha negli occhi la determinazione di chi vuole la verità, il punto è che non ci capisce nulla nemmeno Derek, quindi non sa proprio come aiutarlo a capire. Si limita ad annuire, ingoiando quel poco di saliva che la sua bocca ha prodotto.

Stiles emana ansia, inacidisce il suo odore fino a renderlo molesto, nota Derek.

Boccheggia appena, vorrebbe rispondergli ma non sa esattamente cosa potrebbe dirgli senza sembrare assolutamente folle.

«Io...» si schiarisce la voce per poi cercare di riprendere «io non credevo che fosse possibile, pensavo che riguardasse solo Lydia.»

«Hai visto Lydia?»

Derek annuisce e Stiles allora collega gli eventi, quella volta in cui Lydia era così sconvolta da aver bisogno del legame per ritrovare la serenità, capisce che era dovuto a Derek, capisce che era dovuto a quella stessa sensazione che sta provando anche lui.

«È impossibile» sussurra Derek «lo so.»

Ma Stiles non è dello stesso avviso, lui ha già pensato a una spiegazione che sa di folle ma è comunque la cosa più concreta che ha al momento.

«Hai la triscele» lo sta affermando anche stavolta. Stiles non chiede, deduce.

Derek annuisce perché è l’unica cosa che riesce a fare.

«La cosa potrebbe avere senso...» lo dice guardandolo, lo vede corrucciare le sopracciglia confuso.

«Hai la triscele...» lo mormora come se quello servisse a spiegare la stramba teoria che ha formulato, ma la cosa non aiuta Derek a capire.

«La triscele» ripete più convinto «ha tre gambe. _Tre. Gambe._ Capisci? Tutti i marchi hanno a che fare con la storia o le inclinazioni dei soggetti. Tre gambe, come tre...»

Derek non lo fa nemmeno terminare, lo stoppa bruscamente, alza una mano come se scacciasse il vuoto.

«Non dire assurdità» ha capito dove vuole andare a parare quel ragazzo e non può crederci, non può immaginare che sia una cosa possibile.

«Perché no? È plausibile e spiegherebbe perché il nostro marchio ha tre gambe. Sento il marchio con te, allo stesso modo in cui lo sento con Lydia e questo succede anche a te.»

Derek non può negare quella verità; e non perché gli ha già confermato che sente anche lui il marchio ma perché quella sensazione è così radicata dentro di lui che non potrebbe fingere nemmeno se volesse.

«E succede anche a Lydia,» sussurra poi «siamo legati, tutti e tre.»

«È assurdo...»

Lo sa anche Stiles che è assurdo, non si sente di contestare questo, ma è l’unica spiegazione plausibile che riesce a formulare. È come un risveglio dei sensi quando Derek percepisce la sua ansia e la sua paura. Alza una mano per stringergli un polso, vuole sentire sulle dita il tamburellio ritmico del suo cuore, inizia a disegnare dei cerchi nella parte interna per trasmettergli un briciolo di pace e poi si scosta, come se si fosse scottato.

È qualcosa che non sa controllare, è successo anche con Lydia, agisce prima di pensare e questo è un male, se sono in tre.

«Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione...» mormora imbarazzato. Stiles non sa quale potrebbe essere la soluzione, lo guarda smarrito; come accadde con Lydia ormai che ha sentito il legame sulla pelle non riesce più ad immaginarsi senza.

Derek sente quella sensazione di perdita promanare da Stiles, la percepisce forte e intensa. «Non...» vorrebbe dirgli di non avere paura, ma non riesce a continuare, la verità è che ha paura anche lui.

«Devo andare» sussurra roco. Lui è sempre fuggito via da ciò che lo spaventa e questa situazione che si è creata è terrificante. Stiles annuisce, non si fa sfuggire un lamento, solo il suo cuore gli dà la certezza che il ragazzo è sconvolto tanto quanto lui. La sua mano trema appena quando afferra la maniglia della macchina, esce fuori e si incammina all’interno della biblioteca. Stiles non si volta nemmeno una volta, se lo facesse tornerebbe in macchina. Derek non distoglie gli occhi dallo specchietto retrovisore, finché Stiles non scompare alla sua vista, poi sbatte la testa sullo sterzo, una, due, tre volte.

È un casino immenso e non sa come uscirne vivo.

 

 

Stiles si fa trovare sotto il portico della casa al lago di Lydia, sa che va sempre lì a studiare quando gli esami si avvicinano. Ha le dita viola per il freddo, i capelli leggermente umidi per l’umidità, le sue labbra tremano e Lydia non può fare a meno di far scivolare a terra la sua borsa e avvicinarsi a lui leggera come una piuma, come solo lei sa essere.

Sono sempre stati così: opposti.

Stiles è il delirio, il caos, uno scoppio improvviso di fragorose risate.

Lydia è la leggerezza, la calma, è rallentare fino cullarsi senza più fretta.

Lydia gli si siede accanto, nota il viso rigato da una piccola lacrima. Sa che ci vuole tanto a farlo piangere, ci vuole buttare giù i pilastri della sua vita, lei comprende tutto quello che in quel dannato momento lo sta distruggendo, perché lei comprende sempre i disastri esistenziali di Stiles.

Si appoggia piano alla sua spalla, respira piano, per Stiles avere qualcuno che gli ricordi come si respira è sempre stato un toccasana.

«Lo hai incontrato.»

«Anche tu.»

«Sei arrabbiato?»

Stiles scuote leggermente la testa. «Solo... perché non me l’hai detto?» le chiede. «È stato come...»

Lei lo interrompe. «È stato come perdere tutto e riavere indietro cose di cui non credevi nemmeno di avere bisogno, vero?»

Annuisce, un magone alla gola e i pugni stretti fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

«Non è perché il nostro legame è falso» dice alla fine. Decide di stringerle una mano, di dirle che no, non vorrebbe perderla mai, è la sua Lydia.

«No, nemmeno io ho smesso di amarti o di sentirmi legata a te, solo...»

«Lo senti anche con lui.»

È il turno di Lydia di annuire. Girano sempre sulla stessa frase e non riescono a trovare una soluzione.

«Lo sento anche io» sussurra roco, continuando a tenerle stretta una mano, se la porta alle labbra, le lascia un bacio lungo, casto e disperato sul dorso, Lydia sente le lacrime bagnarle la mano. Con l’altra gli accarezza il viso, cercando di essere lieve e dolce.

Stiles non è come lei, lei ha avuto bisogno di annullarsi per riuscire a reggere il colpo che la vita le aveva dato, lui invece ha bisogno di viverlo quel colpo, per somatizzarlo e riuscire e a dire a se stesso che è in grado di superarlo.

«Cosa facciamo?» le chiede, perché lui non riesce a trovare una soluzione.

«Non lo so» è solo un sussurro quello di Lydia. Restano lì fermi per almeno mezz’ora, fa freddo e Stiles è ancora senza giubbotto, trema leggermente e Lydia gli stringe le mani per riscaldargliele.

«Entriamo» gli mormora su una spalla, lasciandogli poi un bacio prima di sollevare lo sguardo sul suo. Stiles ha ancora gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione misera in volto, annuisce leggermente e si tira su, senza lasciare mai la mano di Lydia.

Trascorrono la notte così, sdraiati sul divano, con Lydia ad accarezzare i capelli di Stiles, a mormorargli dolci melodie che dovrebbero tranquillizzarlo, Stiles si stringe contro il suo corpo, il naso affondato nel suo collo per inebriarsi del suo profumo che è l’unica cosa, al momento, di cui è sicuro.

 

 

Prima che la situazione peggiori passa qualche giorno. Stiles si è ripreso dal momento di shock, ma cerca ancora una spiegazione a quella loro stranissima situazione. Ne ha parlato anche con Lydia, lui crede che loro tre rappresentino un’anomalia, alla stregua dei nati senza marchio; Lydia teme che l’apparizione di Derek sia il presagio di qualcosa di terribile, perciò ricerca nel ronzio che da sempre l’accompagna un indizio che possa fare luce su quella situazione.

L‘indizio arriva assieme all’incubo una notte che sembra fin troppo tranquilla; da tempo Lydia non si trovava a vagare per le vie della città in pieno stato di trance da Banshee, si ritrova nei cortili della scuola, testimone di uno spettacolo raccapricciante, e urla, con quanto fiato ha in gola, urla un dolore che non le appartiene ma che comunque la lacera. La telefonata a Stiles è qualcosa che il suo corpo fa partire in automatico. Non sa bene cosa gli ha detto, né quanto tempo impiega lui ad arrivare, sa solo che lo vede lì, davanti a sé, preoccupato e agitato. Le accarezza il viso, la chiama con voce preoccupata, Lydia si riscuote appena, ha la voce rotta e il respiro spezzato.

«È stato...» boccheggia cercando di spiegare l’accaduto, ma Stiles la stringe forte perché sa cosa vuole dirgli: è stato un richiamo prorompente, irrefrenabile. Ci sono già passati e non è mai un bello spettacolo.

Vengono interrotti dalla voce preoccupata di Derek, vederlo lì è una sorpresa per entrambi.

«Cos’è successo?» domanda veloce, guarda Lydia attentamente, vuole assicurarsi che non sia ferita che parte di quel sangue non sia suo, che qualsiasi cosa sia successa non sia coinvolta in prima persona. Stiles lo rassicura con lo sguardo e inizia a spiegare.

«È una Banshee» gli dice sottovoce, sa che Derek è totalmente orientato verso loro, in quel momento non esiste nient’altro per lui. «Era da molto che non succedeva di ritrovarci... così» conclude indicando il luogo del delitto, il sangue ai loro piedi. L’odore ferroso sembra ricoprire tutto, ma Derek può ancora riconoscere l’odore del terrore impregnare la pelle di Lydia, le lacrime che continuano a rigarle le guance, sente l’ansia di Stiles, il suo cuore che cerca di uscire fuori dal petto. Avrà un attacco di panico, lo sa.

È naturale per lui allungare una mano e posarla sul capo di Lydia, vorrebbe solo vederla star bene, la vede reagire assecondando quelle carezze e pensa a quanto sia sbagliato, è un attimo e i suoi occhi sono su quelli di Stiles, non puzza di gelosia e nemmeno di rabbia, sembra avere l’odore della gratitudine e Derek non riesce a gestirlo.

«Grazie» gli sussurra Stiles, continuando a stringere Lydia tra le braccia.

Va via perché non saprebbe cosa fare, finirebbe per esagerare. Ciò che comprende guardando il corpo riverso a terra, con silenzioso panico, è che l’omicidio sembra un rituale e che questo può voler dire solo una cosa: un Darach è lì per il Nemeton, il punto è scoprire sotto quale identità si nasconde il mostro.

Comunque decide di non allontanarsi, di tenere d’occhio Lydia e Stiles finché non sono liberi di andare a casa. Li segue perché vuole essere certo che stiano bene.

È irrazionale, folle e maniacale, lo sa, ma non può farne a meno. Vede Stiles baciarla e sussurrarle che andrà tutto bene, l’abbraccia e sente il respiro di Lydia regolarizzarsi. Ne è lieto.

Stiles insiste per restare con lei, ma la madre di Lydia rifiuta.

Quando la porta di casa si chiude Derek percepisce in Stiles qualcosa frantumarsi, non era solo per Lydia, era anche per se stesso che domandava di poter restare con lei.

Si incammina in un parchetto vicino casa di Lydia, trema forte. L’attacco di panico sta arrivando e Stiles è da solo, Derek gli si avvicina perché l‘istinto gli dice di farlo.

Lo vede seduto scompostamente sotto un albero, con la bocca aperta cercando di immagazzinare aria, il suo cuore sembra un treno in corsa e Derek gli si accovaccia davanti perché l’unica cosa che vuole, adesso, è farlo stare meglio. Prende il suo viso tra le mani, vuole che lo guardi con attenzione. Stiles ha gli occhi socchiusi, la sfumatura ambra sembra più scura.

«Respira, ti prego» gli sussurra cercando di catturare il suo sguardo. «Guardami, ragazzino, concentrati su di me» Stiles lo ascolta, gli afferra un polso e stringe fortissimo. È incredibile quanta forza possa avere tra le mani un semplice umano.

«Non respiro» boccheggia stringendo il braccio di Derek, va a stringere con una mano la sua nuca, Derek percepisce il bisogno che ha di reggersi a qualcosa, qualunque cosa.

«Concentrati, dimmi di Lydia.»

Stiles cerca di prendere aria. «Eravamo...» strizza gli occhi forte, Derek lo incoraggia piano «eravamo bambini...» accenna un sorriso nonostante gli manchi l’aria.

«Vi siete trovati subito.»

Stiles respira con l’affanno. «E lei... era bellissima...»

«Lo immagino.»

Stiles inizia a ridere e Derek non comprende cosa sta succedendo. «Il primo bacio...» mormora fissandolo negli occhi «me l’ha dato... grazie a un attacco di panico...»

Derek deglutisce, Stiles è lì in preda a un attacco di panico, fatica a respirare e basterebbe semplicemente farglielo trattenere quel maledetto respiro per far passare tutto; allora lo fa, come ha fatto Lydia. Gli si preme sulle labbra forte, sente sbattere i denti perché è stato tutto fuorché delicato.

È come fermarsi un attimo in mezzo al tempo e allo spazio, realizza. Tutto è andato al proprio posto, le labbra di Stiles sono morbide, piene, sono fatte per essere succhiate e mordicchiate. Passerebbe la vita su quelle labbra, a torturarle e vezzeggiarle, lo farebbe fino a sentirlo mugolare di piacere.

Si stacca perché tutto quello è sbagliato. Stiles appartiene a Lydia, non a lui.

Stiles apre gli occhi e guarda quei pozzi verdi di fronte a sé, stringe la mano sulla nuca, cerca di trattenere su di sé la mano con cui Derek gli stava accarezzando il viso.

«Respiro» tira su con il naso e lo guarda con speranza mista a supplica.

_Non andare via, ti prego._

Ma Derek non può rimanere, pensa sia un errore. Stacca le mani di Stiles e si alza in piedi. Legge nelle sue iridi la ferita che sta lasciando. «Sei un codardo» sputa velenoso.

Adesso sente la rabbia, Stiles si alza in piedi lo fronteggia e Derek si odia perché è tutto quello che ha sempre voluto e cercato, ma non può essere suo.

«Lo senti,» lo accusa «brucia come brucia a me, come brucia a Lydia, ma non vuoi accettarlo.»

«Io non posso» gli ringhia contro. _Che razza di storia sarebbe?_

«Non vuoi, Derek» gli lancia un’occhiata di puro disprezzo. «Tu non vuoi, e io e Lydia ne paghiamo le conseguenze.»

Era questo il punto, adesso che lo sapevano tutti e tre si sentivano incompleti, mancanti, costantemente malinconici. Era la sensazione di poter avere tutto e di non averlo.

Li avrebbe lacerati.

 

 

Stiles resta arrabbiato per giorni.

Ne ha parlato una sola volta con Lydia, la volta in cui ha confessato quel bacio che non avrebbe più voluto interrompere. Gliel’ha confessato imbarazzato e pieno di sensi di colpa, ma negli occhi di Lydia ha potuto notare un leggero velo d’eccitazione.

«L’hai baciato tu?»

«Mi ha baciato lui, ma...» Lydia gli si avvicina, si alza sulle punte e poggia la fronte sulla sua, sono occhi negli occhi e Lydia sa perfettamente cos’ha provato Stiles, quando lei si è ritrovata nella stanza di Derek, da sola, anche lei l’ha bramato così tanto da star male.

Stiles le accarezza i fianchi, ha i palmi sudati, le labbra leggermente gonfie per quanto le ha mordicchiate.

«Non sono arrabbiata con te» gli sussurra prima di baciarlo, passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore, lo succhia appena e Stiles geme piano.

«Quanto pensi sia strano?» le domanda quando si staccano per respirare.

Lydia scoppia in una risata cristallina, gli lascia un bacio a fior di labbra e gli risponde serena.

«La nostra intera vita è strana, Stiles. Il nostro migliore amico è un licantropo, la sua ragazza una cacciatrice e io sento la morte...» sospira prima di continuare, gli passa una mano tra i capelli, nel più dolce dei modi.

«Non mi scandalizza l’eventualità di essere in tre» eppure Stiles sente quel _“ma”_ aleggiare nell’aria e farsi pesante.

«Ho paura che questo significhi che uno di noi possa morire.»

«Hai sentito qualcosa?»

«Non ancora, ma ho paura comunque.»

«Non lascerò che succeda, Lydia. Farei qualunque cosa per tenerti al sicuro.»

Gli occhi di Lydia si inumidiscono, lo guarda come se lo stesse già perdendo. «E se riguardasse te?» gli domanda con voce rotta. «Se ti perdessi?»

«Non succederà, non mi perderai!»

Comunque i loro contatti con Derek sono quasi nulli.

Il ragazzo nota che sono in giro anche quando non dovrebbero, sono amici dell’Alpha della città e lo aiutano nelle ricerche. La cosa lo distrae, più che occuparsi delle ricerche sul Darach si preoccupa di saperli sani e salvi.

Così riesce a notare tanti piccoli dettagli sul loro rapporto e sul loro carattere.

Lydia è intelligente e determinata, cerca sempre di tenere d’occhio Stiles per difenderlo dalle piccole cose che la vita potrebbe sbattergli in faccia, delle volte letteralmente.

Stiles è intuitivo e perspicace, è leale fino allo stremo e si pone sempre fisicamente di fronte a Lydia per proteggerla dai rischi che corrono. Più di una volta li ha sentiti discutere a causa del fatto che Stiles avrebbe voluto che Lydia restasse al sicuro, mentre la ragazza replicava che era parte del branco e in quanto tale voleva aiutare come meglio poteva.

Derek li ammira entrambi e teme per entrambi.

Quando Lydia trova la terza vittima è sola, solo Derek è silenziosamente al suo fianco, sa che Stiles è con Scott, lei avrebbe dovuto restare a casa, ma seguire le indicazioni non è mai stato il suo forte.

Inizia a urlare e solo Derek riesce a farla smettere, le accarezza i capelli, le sussurra che andrà bene, che lui è lì e che non l’abbandonerà.

Quando i suoi occhi tornano lucidi Lydia lo guarda tremante, singhiozza e gli si aggrappa al collo.

«Chiama Stiles» sussurra priva di forze.

Stiles arriva prima che può, lascia la macchina in moto, con lo sportello aperto, si lancia fuori e raggiunge Lydia accovacciata tra le gambe di Derek, è fradicia a causa della pioggia, i capelli le si attaccano al viso e la smorfia di paura che le contorce la bocca è un pugno nello stomaco.

«Lyds, stai bene?»

È terrorizzato, Derek lo percepisce chiaramente. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa perché Lydia non fosse costretta a quella tortura.

Lydia annuisce e gli stringe una mano, portandosela alle labbra. Stiles l’attira a sé perché non può fare altro che stringerla. Non si tratta di gelosia nei confronti di Derek, vuole solo sentirla viva e al sicuro tra le proprie braccia. Lydia affonda il naso nel collo del ragazzo, le mani di Stiles le accarezzano i capelli, le mani di Derek sono ancora sui suoi fianchi ed è un attimo in cui tutti e tre realizzano di essere nel posto giusto.

Per quanto sbagliato, quell’abbraccio è la cosa più giusta della loro vita.

È quasi un abbraccio a tre, Lydia li sente fisicamente vicini, Derek e Stiles si guardano negli occhi e basta quello a comprendere che le teorie di Stiles sono giuste, che quella è la via per comprendere la natura del loro rapporto.

Danno l’allarme e vanno via, nessuno obietta quando Derek propone il loft.

È la prima volta che Stiles ci entra ed è la prima volta che si trovano insieme lontani dal mondo.

Il loft è spartano, nota Stiles, ha colori cupi, assomiglia a Derek, in un certo senso.

C’è un filo d’imbarazzo nell’aria, coinvolge tutti e tre, Derek si tiene in disparte mentre Stiles gravita attorno a Lydia.

Lui ama il contatto fisico, ne ha bisogno, quasi. Le sfiora continuamente le mani, passa le dita tra i suoi capelli, tende ad appoggiarsi vicino a lei così da sentire il colore del suo corpo.

«Tutto questo è stupido» sbotta dopo un po’, Derek lo sente nervoso, irrequieto, gli lancia un’occhiata che Stiles non sa decifrare.

«Si chiama tensione sessuale, Stiles.»

Derek sussulta alla schiettezza di Lydia, ha ancora gli occhi rossi e la voce roca, ma il tono è tornato quello saccente e vagamente irritante di sempre.

_Così maledettamente perspicace._

Stiles sbuffa un sorriso, ama vedere in che modo quei due si influenzano e in un desiderio impellente vorrebbe farne parte, per condividere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Derek si gratta la nuca imbarazzato. «Non dovrebbe essere questo il punto...»

«È esattamente questo il punto, invece» risponde Stiles leggermente piccato. Il suo odore si inacidisce quando si irrita, gli pizzica il naso in maniera molesta perché copre quell’odore fresco di mare in tempesta.

Lydia si spinge in avanti, odia il modo in cui sfida le persone, è prepotente e pericoloso.

«Perché non puoi semplicemente provare ad accettarlo?» gli domanda allargando le braccia esasperata.

«Sei venuta qui terrorizzata a dirmi che era un errore, Lydia» non vorrebbe che accadesse, ma non riesce a trattenere un lieve tono risentito e ferito. «Mi hai detto che avevi già un’anima gemella, che non c’era posto per me. Perché dovrebbe essere diverso?»

«Perché non riguarda solo te e lei, o me e te» interviene Stiles. «Riguarda tutti e tre, lo sentiamo tutti e tre. Sta bruciando proprio in questo momento» oltrepassa Lydia e va di fronte a Derek.

Stiles è impaziente e avventato, Derek lo ha capito spiandolo.

Gli prende una mano, scopre un fianco e gliel’appoggia sul proprio marchio.

«Lo senti, Derek?» gli domanda con gli occhi spalancati, profuma di speranza. Derek non può fare a meno di socchiudere gli occhi e sospirare forte. Sente tutto, il suo profumo inebriante, il marchio bruciare sotto il suo palmo, la stretta forte della sua mano sul suo polso.

Lo sente, ed è dirompente.

Lydia è accanto a lui, poggia la mano sulla sua. «Stiles potrebbe avere ragione. Ho paura ma voglio credere che abbia ragione e che per un qualsiasi motivo a noi ignoto il destino abbia deciso di farci incontrare, per farci stare insieme.»

«È folle.»

«Suona grottesco detto da un licantropo» lo rimprovera Stiles, ghigna a malapena sentendo il palmo di Derek premere contro il fianco di propria volontà. È un attimo che decreta la fine di ogni discussione: Stiles poggia la propria mano su quella di Lydia e sentono il legame inspessirsi, farsi roccia e velo di seta.

Derek lo bacia perché non può fare altro, vuole risentire le sua labbra, lo vuole più dell’aria.

_Ne ha bisogno più dell’aria._

Sente Lydia sussultare, si stacca da Stiles lievemente affannato, la fissa e la vede con gli occhi lucidi e un labbro tra i denti. Sta tremando d’aspettativa.

È Lydia a prendere l’iniziativa, a spingerglisi contro come se qualcosa la richiamasse e lei fosse priva di controllo.

Le sue labbra sono umide, più decise di quelle di Stiles, ma ugualmente dolci. È il loro primo bacio e il mondo sembra annullarsi.

«Cazzo...» sussurra Stiles a quella visione.

È assurdo ed eccitante nello stesso tempo.

Li sente insieme e vorrebbe solo che continuassero in eterno, perché il legame li ha riuniti ed è stupido rinnegarlo.

Stiles lascia la propria presa sulla mano di Lydia e si sfila dal collo la maglia che indossa, vede Derek deglutire e Lydia sorridere.

Deve cogliere l’attimo se non vuole che Derek si lasci prendere dal panico, si avvicina a Lydia e la bacia profondamente, come quando vuole dirle che vuole sentire il marchio.

Derek resta senza parole e riesce perfettamente a capire come si sono sentiti loro a vedere l’altro baciare lui.

È eccitante e travolgente.

«Stiles...» mormora schiarendosi la voce cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma il ragazzo lo blocca prima che possa dire altro. Basta poco per farlo cedere, ne è così sicuro.

«Non togliercelo, Derek» sussurra con gli occhi più limpidi che può «non privarci di questo» continua spostando i capelli di Lydia da un lato per poter posare la sua bocca sul collo. Ed è il collo il suo punto debole, bianco e candido, esposto per lui e per Stiles.

Cede, perché il richiamo è forte e loro sono una tentazione più che allettante.

Sente Lydia sospirare, sente Stiles sorridere e lui non può fare altro che illuminare gli occhi di blu e leccare quella pelle di neve.

_Mia._

Continua nella sua missione, testardo, vorace. Sente le mani di Stiles infilarsi sotto la maglia, spostare il reggiseno e sfiorare con le dita i capezzoli. Lydia rilascia un ansito e Derek muore dalla voglia di vederla così persa, in preda all’eccitazione e al piacere.

_Sono un fottuto spettacolo._

È Lydia che lo spinge a osare di più, porta una sua mano sul basso ventre e Derek perde ogni cognizione della realtà. Le alza le gonna, le sposta le mutandine e tocca la sua intimità per sentirla umida e bollente.

Stiles ha lo sguardo rapito e Lydia sussulta leggermente, ansima, gli stringe le mani sulla nuca; il tocco di Derek è leggero e deciso, la sua bocca continua a baciarle il collo con estrema voracità, Stiles le sussurra all’orecchie litanie su quanto è bella, lì, tra loro due, così persa e arrendevole.

Lydia è totalmente persa, sente la mano gentile di Derek stuzzicarle l’intimità, le dita dispettose di Stiles giocare con i suoi capezzoli, per poi spostare una mano lungo il ventre, sul monte di Venere per raggiungere la mano di Derek. È una reazione spontanea quella di affondare le unghia nella nuca di Derek e di spingere il capo sulla spalla di Stiles.

Le mani di Derek e Stiles si muovono in sincrono, c’è solo Lydia in quel momento e il suo piacere. Derek spinge due dita nell’intimità bagnata e calda, Stiles disegna sempre più profondamente cerchi sul suo clitoride e Lydia si lascia andare a una sequela di gemiti che li stordiscono. Viene sulle loro mani, le gambe che tremano e un sospiro strozzato in gola.

Stiles sente Lydia ansimare mentre le loro mani si muovono insieme, vede Derek con gli occhi velati e le labbra socchiuse, si spinge a baciarlo ed è quanto di più sporco e giusto abbiano mai avuto in vita loro.

Accompagnano Lydia sulle onde dell’orgasmo, Stiles la regge con un braccio stretto al busto, Derek le tiene stretta una mano sul fianco destro, ha la testa annebbiata da quel che ha appena visto e fatto. Lydia tra le sue mani, Stiles che lo guarda come se fosse il centro del mondo, con quella luce irriverente negli occhi.

_Lo metterà nei guai, ne è certo._

Stiles continua ad accarezzare Lydia, lo sfida con gli occhi e appoggia le labbra sull’orecchio di Lydia.

«Voglio vederti su di lui,» le mormora tenendo gli occhi su Derek, che li sgrana sorpreso «voglio vederlo venire grazie a te. _Su di te_.»

Lydia ha gli occhi socchiusi e ancora appannati, ma sorride e sente il suo profumo ancora pieno d’eccitazione rinvigorirsi. Lo vuole anche lei.

Stiles è un fottuto bastardo, avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima. Ha giocato con gli istinti del lupo, con la sua voglia di marchiare, sentire, possedere.

È il lupo a comandare, Derek cede senza nemmeno provare a ragionare. Afferra Lydia da sotto le ginocchia, le fa aggrappare le gambe attorno ai propri fianchi. «Seguimi» sussurra a Stiles dirigendosi verso una stanza che presto, il ragazzo, scopre essere la sua camera da letto.

Lydia ha iniziato a mordicchiargli il collo e quando Derek la poggia seduta sul letto lei non perde tempo, porta le mani alla cinta dei suoi pantaloni e inizia a sbottonarli per poterli abbassare. Stiles è subito dietro di lui, solleva la maglia e scopre in parte il marchio. Derek la sfila dal collo e sente le labbra del ragazzo su di sé, al centro della schiena, lascia un bacio sulla triscele ed è così intenso che Derek singhiozza un’imprecazione.

Lydia scopre la sua erezione e alza lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi verdi, sono appannati, lucidi, un accenno di zanne è visibile dalle labbra socchiuse. Stiles stringe i suoi fianchi e Derek si sente come in balia di un’onda infinita e dirompente, Lydia appoggia le labbra sulla punta in un bacio umido e lui lascia andare un sospiro strozzato. Le labbra di Stiles risalgono fino alla nuca, gli sfiorano il collo, sussurrano oscenità alle orecchie.

Quando Lydia si spinge più in fondo Derek decide di interromperla, vuole godere di quel momento a pieno. Stringe una delle mani di Stiles e gli fa cenno di spostarsi accanto a lui.

«Spogliati» mormora guardandolo intensamente negli occhi. Stiles sogghigna e Derek non può fare a meno di pensare che quella sua personalità così provocatoria e irriverente lo farà ammattire.

Stiles è irrequieto, sbottona i jeans in fretta e li abbassa fino a metà coscia ancora più in fretta, anche lui è duro ed eccitato. Porta in fretta una mano sul suo membro e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di piacere.

È una frazione di secondo quella in cui Derek pensa a quella situazione assurda e imbarazzante.

«Non farlo» mormora Lydia con le sue piccole mani sulla su erezione e lo sguardo determinato di chi vuole andare fino in fondo. «Non pensare, solo...»

«Lasciati andare fino in fondo, Derek» interviene Stiles, portando una mano sopra quelle di Lydia. Iniziano a muoverle insieme e Derek per un attimo si domanda se davvero quello non è il loro destino, quello di stare insieme, amarsi e condividere.

Perde la testa quando Lydia ingloba la sua erezione in bocca, è calda; ed è un calore infernale che gli dà un immenso piacere.

Stiles pensa che sia erotica da morire, scosta la sua mano per poter tracciare i contorni della sua bocca sul membro di Derek. È in quel momento che il lupo prende il sopravvento, che l’istinto cede il passo alla ragione senza più dubbi.

_Saranno il suo inferno personale, pensa Derek._

La sua mano corre sulla testa di Lydia, tra i suoi capelli di seta a dettare il ritmo di quello che è uno dei migliori pompini della sua vita, mentre la sua bocca cerca le labbra di Stiles perché sono entrambi lì, sono entrambi suoi e deve avere le labbra di entrambi. Lydia sposta le mani sui fianchi di Derek e Stiles decide di sostituire la sua presa con la propria, stringe la base dell’erezione di Derek mentre Lydia usa la bocca sulla parte superiore.

_Sono inebrianti e dolci come il peccato._

Si muovono in sincrono. Tutto per lui. _Solo per lui._

È istintivo e normale – per lui, in quel momento – portare la propria mano sull’erezione di Stiles che geme al contatto. Si stanno prendendo cura di lui e lui vorrebbe ricambiare. Stringe il palmo, caldo e ruvido attorno al membro e inizia a muovere la mano in quello che vorrebbe essere un movimento lento e misurato, ma che Derek controlla poco a causa delle mani di quei due ragazzini su di sé. Ben presto muove la propria mano sull’eccitazione di Stiles allo stesso ritmo delle mani di Stiles e della lingua di Lydia.

La stanza è pregna dell’odore del sesso e dell’eccitazione, Lydia mugola eccitata attorno al membro di Derek e Stiles sospira frasi spezzate.

Derek viene senza dare il tempo a Lydia di spostarsi, lei stringe le labbra e inghiotte tutto senza allontanarsi, Stiles gli mormora sulla guancia lodi oscene, gli bacia l’angolo delle labbra che Derek tiene socchiuse per il piacere. Stringe appena di più la mano su Stiles quando raggiunge l’orgasmo, facendolo sussultare. Lydia si ritrae, si lecca le labbra in un gesto spontaneo e tremendamente sensuale, pensa Derek. Lei li guarda con gli occhi velati da un piacere che è tornato più prepotente di prima; una sua mano si sposta dal fianco di Derek all’erezione di Stiles. Vuole aiutarlo a farlo venire. Si muovono veloci, a ritmo disordinato. Stiles raggiunge l’orgasmo con un sospiro più forte degli altri e il volto seppellito nel collo di Derek. Degli schizzi di piacere raggiungono il collo di Lydia e gli addominali di Derek.

Quando alza il volto lo vedono con gli occhi liquidi, le guance rosse e il respiro affannato.

_Sono un fottutissimo spettacolo erotico e lo metteranno nei guai, ne è certo._

Lydia è intraprendente tanto da lanciare uno sguardo languido ad entrambi e leccare il piacere di Stiles dal corpo di Derek.

«Porca troia» mormora Stiles in un impeto irrefrenabile di lussuria, si abbassa su di lei per baciarla; gioca con la sua lingua come fosse una lotta all’ultimo sangue e sente il sapore di Derek e un accenno del proprio nella bocca di Lydia. Basterebbe quello a farlo eccitare di nuovo.

Quando si staccano, con il respiro corto, Lidya si butta sul letto allargando le braccia e Stiles sorride stanco e con quella luce di malizia negli occhi di cui Derek è certo potrebbe innamorarsi in un attimo.

Stiles si sistema i jeans e sale sul letto, trascina con sé Lydia cercando di trovare una posizione comoda, lancia uno sguardo a Derek, odora di sesso, orgasmo e paura.

«Possiamo...»

Non se la sente di dirgli di no, gli hanno appena procurato uno degli orgasmi più intensi della propria vita, gli hanno appena dato una visuale di quella che sarebbe la sua vita se davvero accettasse quel legame dalla triplice natura e non vuole ferirli o deluderli.

«Tutto il tempo che vuoi» mormora deglutendo. Lydia si alza a sedere al centro del letto, si sporge fino a prendere una sua mano e lo trascina sul letto in ginocchio per dargli quel bacio che sa di supplica e preghiera, gli tira i pantaloni su in un gesto dolce che disarma Derek.

«Lo senti?» gli domanda e lui non sa se si riferisce al legame, al loro sapore misto nella bocca di Lydia o a quanto sia semplice per loro condividere quelle sensazioni che li hanno travolti e tramortiti.

Stiles li guarda mordendosi un labbro, è appoggiato su un gomito e, non appena Derek incrocia i suoi occhi d’ambra, Stiles sussurra quasi senza voce una supplica: «Ti prego, resta!»

Non sa dirgli no, si distende accanto a loro, Lydia gli stringe una mano, Stiles si sistema con il capo poggiato sul suo petto, protendendo una mano fino a posarla su quella di entrambi, Lydia gli stringe quello stesso braccio e allora Derek non può fare altro che sistemarsi in quello strano incastro, afferra la mano piccola e delicata di Lydia, poggia il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e con un braccio va a coprire la ragazza fino a raggiungere un fianco di Stiles.

È un abbraccio strano, atipico, ma caldo e rassicurate. Li odora e sanno di pace, stanchezza e soddisfazione.

Sente il sapore di casa e trema di paura.

 

 

Quando in piena notte Stiles si sveglia sull’ampio letto di Derek, con Lydia accoccolata contro di sé, sente immediatamente la mancanza del ragazzo. È come se sentisse freddo, stringe di più Lydia e maledice quella codardia che ha già letto negli occhi di Derek durante i loro precedenti incontri.

Sa che non è in casa, lo sente dal marchio.

Sa che non tornerà, ha letto nei suoi occhi la paura per quel loro rapporto.

Il punto è che adesso che hanno tastato con mano quanto bene possono farsi a vicenda, Derek resterà sempre una mancanza che non riusciranno a colmare. Lydia si sveglia poco dopo, sente i muscoli rigidi di Stiles, il suo disagio, e comprende subito a cosa è dovuto. Resta premuta contro di lui, ma quel freddo dovuto all’assenza di Derek lo sente anche lei.

«Non possiamo costringerlo ad accettarlo» gli sussurra lei con un filo di voce. Stiles sbuffa infastidito, tracciando ghirigori sulla sua schiena.

«È solo un maledetto idiota che condannerà tutti e tre all’infelicità se non lo accetta» mormora arrabbiato. Sa cosa significa perdere qualcuno a cui si tiene più della vita e non riesce a contemplare l’idea che Derek decida di rinunciare a loro senza nemmeno provare. Possono imparare a conoscersi, a viversi, a stupirsi e amarsi. Si amano già, diamine. È il marchio e questo li ha già condannati a non amare nessun’altro.

Lydia gli lascia un bacio al centro del petto, poggia il mento sul suo torace e lo guarda inspirare forte l’aria per calmarsi.

«È meglio andare» mormora con un filo di tristezza Lydia, Stiles annuisce e insieme tornano a casa.

Ritornare alle loro vite senza Derek non è facile, ma è comunque quello che sono costretti a fare. Il ragazzo non ha più dato sue notizie, fa attenzione a non farsi vedere, anche se Stiles è sicuro del fatto che li tenga d’occhio.

Di pari passo procedono le indagini sul Darach, Scott e Allison hanno le loro teorie e Lydia continua a trovare morti senza riuscire mai a fermare l’evento scatenante. Stiles si concentra tanto da estraniarsi dal mondo.

Fa preoccupare Scott, suo padre. Solo Lydia sa cosa sta affrontando, perché lo sta affrontando anche lei.

È quando Scott gli comunica che per eliminare il Darach deve collaborare con il licantropo che ha percepito nelle settimane precedenti che Stiles vuota il sacco. Gli racconta tutto, del marchio, del legame, della paura di Lydia e di quanto fossero in sintonia.

Scott impreca e stringe una spalla all’amico, non sa cosa dirgli, ma può comprendere il male che prova, lui morirebbe senza la sua Allison.

Qualche giorno dopo il branco si riunisce per discutere di un piano, uno che può far venire fuori allo scoperto il Darach. È lì che lo vedono di nuovo, dopo settimane di silenzi e mancanze.

Derek è bello e ha gli occhi tristi che lo contraddistinguono, Lydia odora di malinconia, Stiles di tristezza e rabbia, non lo guarda negli occhi, Lydia gli sorride triste e gli chiede con gli occhi di capire.

Gli sguardi di Derek e Stiles si incontrano solo quando Scott spiega il piano. Stiles è impaurito, sgrana gli occhi. Derek vuole fare da esca per il Darach, vuole andare al Nemeton e cercare di legare il suo sangue a quel maledetto albero per diventarne il custode, come suggerito da Deaton, questo dovrebbe fare uscire allo scoperto il Darach e permettere a loro di sconfiggerlo.

«Non puoi farlo» la sua voce trema, ha una paura folle.

«Stiles...»

«No, Scott!» lo zittisce in un attimo. «È pericoloso, il Darach deciderà di ucciderlo per avere il Nemeton e...» si volta verso Lydia, ha gli occhi sgranati anche lei e odora di terrore e consapevolezza.

«Stiles, è l’unico modo» cerca di calmarlo Derek, vorrebbe avvicinarsi, dirgli che andrà bene, ma la verità è che non lo sa. Vede Lydia passargli una mano fra le scapole, anche lei ha il cuore in pena.

«A te non importa, è questo il punto» sibila furioso, si volta e va via. Non vuole ascoltare Lydia che lo chiama con voce rotta o Derek che continua a tenere i suoi occhi fissi sulla sua schiena.

«Lasciategli il tempo di accettarlo» sente dire a Scott.

Il punto è che non hanno più tempo e teme di veder avverarsi le paranoie di Lydia.

Sale sulla Jeep e inizia a vagare, guida per distrarsi e darsi il tempo di capire ed accettare, ma la verità è che non può farlo.

Per ore resta da solo, finché non si fa notte e non accosta in un sentiero all’interno della riserva, fa freddo, il cielo è terso e il fruscio del vento rende quel posto inquietante. Lydia ha cercato di chiamarlo un sacco di volte, Scott gli ha lasciato un messaggio dicendogli di non mettersi nei guai.

Quello che vuole è solo dimenticare quelle ultime ore, non ha mai maledetto il marchio, l’ha sempre accettato, capito, sentito senza considerarlo un problema. Adesso vorrebbe solo essere un nato senza marchio, perché avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare senza sentirsi così maledettamente incompleto.

Derek gli arriva alle spalle, lo percepisce con le guance rosse per il freddo e gli occhi umidi, odora di lacrime e furia.

«Perché sei qui?» lo sputa come un insulto. In quei momenti Stiles vuole solo essere lasciato da solo.

Derek sospira appena, gli si avvicina. Non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo soffrire.

«Perché m’importa,» gli sussurra cercando i suoi occhi «m’importa tanto da sapere che ci siete sempre stati tu e lei...»

«Dio, non fare il martire, Derek!» ringhia Stiles alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui. «Ci sei anche tu dentro, riguarda anche te. Non siamo più solo io e Lydia, siamo noi tre e tu vuoi privartene decidendo che è giusto così? Come credi che mi sia sentito in queste settimane? E Lydia, pensi l’abbia presa molto meglio? Dimmi che non hai sentito dentro quella stanza tutta la mancanza che abbiamo provato, dimmi che non l’hai sentita anche tu, dimmi che non ti sei sentito solo e miserabile» sospira frustrato passandosi una mano sul volto.

Derek gli accarezza il viso e i suoi occhi trasmettono tutto quello che in maniera confusa prova per lui.

«E poi fai queste cose,» Stiles gli scaccia la mano «mi tocchi in maniera gentile, mi lasci carezze...»

«Perché m’importa. Cristo, m’importa così tanto» gli cinge di nuovo il volto e poggia la fronte sulla sua. Tiene gli occhi aperti perché vuole vedere le sue iridi chiare. «Non dubitare mai che m’importi di te e Lydia, okay? _Mai, Stiles_.» si preme sulle sue labbra come se dovesse finire il mondo. Gli sta dicendo che anche lui li ama. Li ama così tanto che morirebbe per loro, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per loro, anche rinunciarvi.

Il bacio è subito forte, profondo, le lingue si scontrano come in una sfida, i denti mordono, Stiles gli stringe il labbro inferiore fino a sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue.

«Non farci questo, Derek» gli singhiozza sulle labbra. «Non allontanarci.»

Lo bacia di nuovo e lo spinge contro il cofano della Jeep, facendolo sedere lì su. Non ha in mente nient’altro che lui, il profumo della sua eccitazione, il dolore che gli avvolge il cuore, quella tristezza tutta intorno a quel suo sorriso. Apre il giubbotto, spinge su la maglia e lo spinge quasi disteso. Poggia le labbra sul marchio di Stiles, per poi leccarlo di piatto con la lingua. Il ragazzo sussulta appena e la pelle si rizza per il freddo e per la sensazione della lingua di Derek sui segni a malapena sopraelevati della triscele. Immagina come sarebbe stare con lui, averlo, possederlo.

_Possederli entrambi._

Il suo lupo scalpita, vuole i fianchi morbidi di Lydia e le cavicole pronunciate di Stiles, vuole sentire le labbra di Stiles intorno a sé, come ha sentito quelle di Lydia e sentire il loro sapore mischiato. Vorrebbe sprofondare nel calore soffocante di Lydia e sentire perfettamente dentro di sé la durezza di Stiles.

Il ragazzo lo fa sollevare, lo tira verso le proprie labbra con la furia della disperazione dipinta in viso, ha paura e non vuole perderlo. Derek gli circonda la schiena da sotto il giubbotto e lo stringe come se non ci fosse nient’altro al mondo.

Adesso le labbra di Stiles sono più gentili, sente il volto umido di lacrime ma non vuole staccarsi, continuerebbe a baciarlo per sempre.

Si staccano per riprendere fiato e gli occhi di Stiles lo supplicano di non fare qualunque cosa possa allontanarlo da loro. Derek gli passa una mano tra i capelli, sente il suo cuore battere forsennato.

«Devo farlo, il Nemeton ha bisogno di un guardiano e il rituale attirerà il Darach.»

«Avrai un fottuto bersaglio attaccato alla schiena,» cerca di convincerlo «il Darach vorrà la tua testa per poter sfruttare il Nemeton» le sue parole sono un sussurro terrorizzato che spezzano il cuore di Derek.

«Non abbiamo altro modo,» gli passa una mano sulla nuca, gli accarezza con un polpastrello le labbra «se lo portiamo allo scoperto avremo una possibilità di eliminarlo.»

«E lui avrà una possibilità per uccidere te...» non sa replicare a quella frase, potrebbe accadere e lui non saprebbe come impedirlo.

Stiles nasconde il viso nel suo collo, ne inspira il profumo che sa di terra e bosco, ha l’odore della riserva e potrebbe innamorarsi di lui in quel momento se non lo fosse già.

Salgono in macchina, Derek decide di andare al loft, perché li vuole e vuole viverli prima di quella che potrebbe essere la fine. Mentre è per strada il cellulare di Stiles squilla, è Lydia a telefonargli. Derek gli fa cenno di passargli il telefono, quando risponde dice a Lydia di raggiungerli al loft.

Quando arrivano Derek lascia la porta aperta, c’è un attimo di calma, Stiles puzza ancora di tristezza e paura, respira a fondo come se avesse corso e Derek non sa come rassicurarlo, fondamentalmente perché non può, ma sa di poterlo far ammattire, che può fargli dimenticare il mondo esterno ed è quello che decide di fare. Lo prende e lo bacia con la foga di chi vuole fare sesso e vuole dire ti amo. Non gli dà il tempo di capire, comprendere o respirare.

Gli stringe il viso e lo bacia finché Stiles non apre la bocca e non gli dà la possibilità di far scontrare le proprie lingue. Si cercano, si incontrano si rincorrono, in una lotta sfrenata. Quando Stiles si stacca per respirare Derek scende a lambire il collo.

È dolce, forte e sensuale.

Morde lievemente la carne tenera e Stiles si inarca, apre la bocca in una o muta.

_È il lupo a ghignare, a leccare._

Lo spinge sullo schienale del divano, gli intima di voltarsi e lo spoglia in fretta, vuole sentirlo gemere, vuole vederlo perdersi in quello che può dargli. Inizia a baciargli la schiena, a lasciare scie di saliva su tutta quelle pelle nivea. Traccia reticoli con la lingua seguendo i disegni dei suoi nei fino a scendere sulla parte bassa della schiena, gli allarga le natiche e soffia sulla sua apertura in un primo e caldo approccio.

Lecca e soffia e Stiles ansima che quello è tutto un sogno.

Lydia arriva trafelata, ha le guance arrossate e il fiatone per la corsa sulle scale. Il suo respiro si strozza e il suo odore diventa immediatamente più forte alla vista di quella scena erotica che si trova di fronte appena mette piede nel loft.

Stiles ha le nocche bianche sullo schienale del divano, il capo rivolto verso il soffitto, gli occhi serrati e la bocca aperta in un’invocazione muta. Derek è abbassato dietro di lui, il volto sprofondato tra le sue natiche e le mani impegnate a tenerlo aperto.

_Sono sporchi e bellissimi, pensa._

Il marchio pulsa.

Derek si solleva, Stiles apre gli occhi e Lydia si avvicina di qualche passo. Vorrebbe stare lì a guardarli per ore e allo stesso tempo andare da loro e diventare parte di quel momento che stanno assaporando.

Il lupo si alza dietro Stiles, la guarda negli occhi e non c’è più un briciolo di lucidità in lui, gli occhi sono azzurri e l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è Stiles, lì, tra le sue mani disposto a farsi fare qualsiasi cosa; lei, lì, dolce come il miele a guardarli eccitata.

_Loro._

_Solo loro._

Lydia si avvicina a Stiles, sale in ginocchio sul divano, è quasi alla sua altezza, gli prende il viso e lo bacia.

È l’inizio della fine. O forse è solo la fine e basta. Non sanno dirlo, non ci pensano nemmeno.

Lydia bagna a fondo il membro di Derek, mentre Stiles gli inumidisce le dita.

Sono il ritratto dell’amore e della lussuria quando Derek lo prende e Lydia va avanti a baciarlo e a dirgli che lì, così, perso, distrutto e arreso è bellissimo.

_Sono bellissimi insieme._

Stiles viene tra le labbra di Lydia, poco dopo Derek si riversa dentro lui.

È il marchio del lupo. Uno dei tanti.

 

 

Trascorrono così la successiva settimana, in una bolla che odora di sudore, orgasmo e lussuria, intervallata da confessioni personalissime sulle loro vite e sui loro dolori. Stiles racconta di sua madre e di quanto male faccia la vita senza lei, Lydia e Derek non possono far altro che annuire e comprendere, Lydia ha preso suo padre. Derek gli racconta dell’incendio che ha sterminato la sua famiglia lasciando lui e sua sorella soli al mondo. Riesce a malapena a raccontare di quelle sensazioni schiaccianti che lo hanno accompagnato. Si è ritrovato senza una famiglia, privo dell’anima gemella, solo al mondo se non fosse stato per sua sorella che ha salvato dall’incendio.

Ha sofferto quanto e più di loro ed è per questo che il primo giorno Lydia sceglie di dedicarsi solo a lui, di farlo ammattire fino al delirio. Vuole dirgli che loro sono lì per amarlo senza nessuna riserva, lo venerano per dirgli che è amato e che non è un mostro.

Si prendono e si amano come se il mondo stesse per finire e la paura è davvero quella.

La prima volta che Derek prende Lydia lo fa da dietro, con lei sulle ginocchia e lui con le mani sui suoi fianchi, Stiles vuole solo guardarli, mentre pigro accarezza il suo sesso gonfio. Entrambi lo guardano disperati e ansiosi. Stiles viene solo sentendoli gemere.

La volta in cui Stiles scopa Derek lo fa guardandolo negli occhi, con le sue gambe sulle proprie spalle, Lydia masturba Derek e bacia entrambi, loda entrambi, _ama entrambi_.

Viene con due dita di Derek dentro, la bocca di Stiles sul suo collo e un grido strozzato in gola, poco prima di Stiles che si riversa dentro Derek, per poi calare entrambi sulla sua erezione, in qualcosa di tanto simile ad un bacio osceno che fa venire Derek dopo poco.

La prima volta che Derek vede Stiles scopare Lydia vorrebbe solo guardarli all’infinito. Lydia non è dello stesso avviso, con le cosce attorno ai fianchi di Stiles e il capo di poco fuori dal letto, mentre il ragazzo spinge forte dentro di lei e stuzzica i suoi capezzoli, chiama Derek che si abbassa a baciarla con una tale dolcezza e intensità da farle credere che quella bolla durerà per sempre, quando si alza Lydia prende in mano il suo membro e lo porta immediatamente in bocca, va fino in fondo e i suoi movimenti non sono per niente puliti a causa delle spinte profonde di Stiles. Prima che possa venire, però, scosta le labbra con un suono osceno e gli dice di andare da Stiles.

«Scopalo,» mormora fissandosi negli occhi di Derek – _verde nel verde, sono lussuria pura_ – «mentre lui scopa me.»

Stiles sorride, di quel sorriso malizioso e cattivo che ha ogni tanto, si abbassa di più su Lydia, appoggia i gomiti, aspetta Derek dietro di sé. Lo prepara sommariamente ed entra dentro di lui con una spinta secca, profonda. Iniziano a muoversi in contemporanea, in Lydia riverberano le spinte di entrambi e il piacere scoppia come una bolla in maniera incontrollata.

Lydia si nasconde nell’incavo del collo di Stiles, ancora scossa da tremiti, Stiles geme ancora di piacere e getta il capo in giù.

È un attimo e Derek affonda i denti sulla sua nuca, in un secondo marchio più doloroso e violento.

 _Mio_.

È suo, adesso, come branco, compagno e famiglia.

L’ultima notte prima del rituale al Nemeton, Stiles puzza d’ansia e Lydia di tristezza, in piena notte come se fosse una bambina appena cresciuta l’attimo prima e la donna che potrebbe spezzare loro il cuore l’attimo dopo, si stringe su entrambi con le labbra rosse dei morsi e gli occhi carichi d’aspettativa.

Odora d’addio, ma a questo Derek non intende pensare.

«Entrambi» dice prima di baciarli. «Vi voglio entrambi, prima che sia troppo tardi.»

È sesso disperato, un addio al sapore di piacere.

Fanno l’amore tutti e tre pensando che niente sarà più come prima, Lydia è seduta a cavalcioni su Derek, si cala su di lui guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Stiles la apre, la lubrifica, la prepara e la prende da dietro, in ginocchio. Si guardano disperati, si cercano, si baciano.

Si stanno uccidendo piano piano, Lydia viene urlando, mentre Stiles le tiene le labbra premute tra i capelli, le mormora con voce spezzata che è bellissima, bravissima, che è così perfetta e calda tra loro, _per loro_. Quando Lydia scopre il collo, Derek non può fare a meno di marchiare anche lei, di imprimerle sulla pelle il morso per dirle che appartiene agli Hale, come Stiles.

_Sono suoi, adesso._

 

 

Per tutto il giorno Stiles puzza d’ansia, Derek vorrebbe distrarlo, ma Lydia gli ha consigliato di lasciarlo somatizzare il tutto. Ama il modo in cui si conoscono e comprendono, lui ha ancora così tanto da imparare e potrebbe non impararlo mai. È una paura che gli attanaglia le viscere e che lo fa tremare un po’.

Qualche ora prima che Derek esca per il rituale Stiles gli si avvicina, il suo cuore batte accelerato, sta per dirgli qualcosa d’importante e decisamente folle.

«Voglio venire con te.»

«Scordatelo, è pericoloso.»

«Anche per te.»

«Io sono un licantropo, guarisco.»

«Non se ti uccidono» vengono interrotti da Lydia, il suo sguardo è fiero e di sfida nei loro occhi.

«Potrebbe succedervi qualcosa e io non saprei come evitarlo, finirei per farmi ammazzare per proteggere voi due...»

Stiles impreca e lo schiaffeggia.

È offeso, oltraggiato, ferito.

«So badare a me stesso, _sappiamo badare a noi stessi_. Siamo immersi nel sovrannaturale da più tempo di quanto pensi e abbiamo superato situazioni più dure di questa,» lo guarda con disprezzo «non ti saremmo d’intralcio...» gli si scontra con una spalla, andando verso l’uscita.

«Non intendevo... Stiles, metteresti mai a rischio Lydia?» sospira esasperato.

«Dio, certo che no. _La amo!_ » risponde sicuro.

Ama questo di lui, quella sicurezza plateale che lo rende così determinato.

«Anche io,» Lydia trattiene il respiro, sgrana gli occhi perché è la prima volta che parlano di sentimenti «amo lei e amo te e voglio sapervi al sicuro, è così difficile da capire?»

Sta urlando di frustrazione, perché lo ama e non sa come dimostrarglielo.

«E a te risulta così difficile da capire che per lo stesso motivo vogliamo venire con te?» Stiles ha gli occhi lucidi di rabbia e paura. «Lascia che ci sia almeno io con te, ti prego!»

«Io non resto qua da sola, se andate voi vengo anch’io» è la protesta risentita di Lydia.

«Nessuno di voi verrà con me,» alza il tono della voce e serra i pugni «fine della discussione.»

Tutti e tre sono arrabbiati, feriti e in parte delusi, hanno trascorso un’intera settimana ad amarsi e adesso Derek è uscito fuori dal loft senza nemmeno salutarli a dovere. Potrebbe morire e né Lydia né Stiles l’hanno baciato per l’ultima volta. Stiles è troppo arrabbiato per pensarci, sbatte i pugni contro il divano e si nasconde in quella camera che, Lydia ne è sicura, ama tanto quanto la odia. Lydia però non può far sì che quelle siano le loro ultime parole, non può accettarlo.

Lo rincorre, sa che Derek farà attenzione e che le verrà incontro.

Lo trova ad appena un chilometro dal loft, le va incontro scuro in volto e con le zanne appena accennate. Derek si sarebbe aspettato Stiles, non Lydia.

Sta per urlarle contro quando lei gli butta e le braccia al collo e lo bacia con tanta di quella disperazione che Derek ne resta impietrito.

«Non potevo lasciarti andare, non senza averti salutato, okay?»

Derek annuisce stringendole le mani ai fianchi, cerca di nuovo le sue labbra che sono morbide e dolci, se con Stiles il bacio è una lotta con lei è tutto calma, dolcezza e sensualità.

«Vedi di non morire, Hale. Hai una famiglia che ti aspetta, adesso» gli sussurra sulle labbra con la voce roca a causa delle lacrime. Anche gli occhi di Derek si inumidiscono appena, appoggia le labbra sulla fronte di Lydia.

«Digli di non venire, perché ci proverà e rischierebbe di farsi ammazzare» mormora preoccupato «e se dovesse andare male digli che, anche se non l’ho accettato subito, anche se tutto è durato solo qualche giorno, lo amo, e amo te Lydia. _Immensamente_. Okay?»

Lydia sta piangendo. È un addio e nessuno di loro è pronto a quello, annuisce tirando su con il naso, gli preme forte le labbra sulle sue.

«Anche io ti amo, okay? E anche Stiles, non dubitarne mai.»

Lasciarsi gli procura quasi del dolore fisico, Derek corre verso il Nemeton e Lydia torna lentamente al loft. Trova Stiles sul divano, con gli occhi preoccupati e le mani intrecciate, è nervoso, spaventato, tamburella un piede per terra. Punta i suoi occhi in quelli di Lydia e glielo chiede, anche se non apre bocca.

«È andato...» singhiozza appena. Stiles corre ad abbracciarla, stanno soffrendo entrambi come mai avrebbero creduto possibile.

«Dobbiamo raggiungerlo.»

«Stiles...»

«È la nostra anima gemella, Lyds...»

«C’è Scott con lui, si proteggeranno a vicenda.»

«Potrebbe avere bisogno del nostro aiuto, potrebbe...» deglutisce. Sa che anche Lydia vuole andare, che si è lasciata convincere dalle parole di Derek, ma che ha gli stessi pensieri cupi di Stiles. «Non voglio perderlo, lo amiamo e voglio essere lì per combattere questa battaglia con lui, come abbiamo sempre fatto noi due, come è giusto che sia.»

Lydia e Stiles si sono già gettati a capofitto nella disperata lotta alla sopravvivenza, lo hanno sempre fatto l’uno per l’altra, Lydia annuisce convinta, si asciuga le lacrime dal viso con il dorso della mano.

«Andiamo!»

Corrono a perdifiato per la foresta. Non sanno dove sia il Nemeton, il maledetto albero mistico ha deciso di non farsi trovare e il tempo trascorre troppo velocemente per poter sperare che il rituale non sia già avvenuto e che la battaglia non sia già incominciata.

«Lydia, ascoltami,» la ferma Stiles dopo l’ennesimo giro a vuoto «sei una Banshee, un essere sovrannaturale. Sei legata al Nemeton, tu sei la chiave per arrivare in quel maledetto luogo. Devi sentirlo!»

«Non so nemmeno come fare.»

«Sentilo. Devi sentirne il richiamo, isolarlo nella tua testa... chiudi gli occhi!»

Lydia cerca di regolarizzare il respiro, sentire le mani di Stiles sulle sue spalle con i pollici a disegnare piccoli cerchi concentrici poco sopra le sue clavicole la rilassa. Sente il ronzio delle voci nelle orecchie e in un attimo, quasi fosse frutto di magia, localizza il richiamo di qualcosa di forte.

Trascina Stiles con sé, corrono più che possono, il ronzio nelle orecchie si tramuta in frastuono, e pianto disperato, corrono e il dramma si consuma davanti ai loro occhi sgranati.

Il Nemeton è di fronte a loro e Derek ha gli occhi spalancati di chi sta morendo, il Darach gli ha piantato un pugnale nello stomaco, Allison sembra svenuta poco distante, Scott sanguina copiosamente e Lydia urla con quanto fiato in gola il nome di Derek.

Stiles pensa sia la fine.

Si lancia contro il Darach quando l’urlo di Lydia lo distrae, cerca di afferrarlo, di staccarlo da Derek, di farlo allontanare in qualsiasi modo può. Viene scaraventato a terra, guarda Derek diventare pallido, ha la fronte imperlata di sudore e Stiles comprende che quello è l’effetto dello strozzalupo, il Darach lo lascia andare per un attimo, il pugnale resta affondato nell’addome di Derek che non riuscirà ad estrarlo prima che il Darach uccida Stiles.

Sembra che tutto debba finire quella notte, quando Scott arriva e artiglia il collo del Darach. È un attimo e la sua gola è squarciata di netto, il sangue zampilla sul corpo di Stiles e lui e Lydia ci mettono una frazione di secondo a comprendere che il Darach è morto e che possono andare da Derek. Corrono entrambi nel medesimo momento, si inginocchiano attorno a Derek che è appena cosciente.

«Derek, mi senti? Derek?» cerca di scuoterlo Stiles, in preda al panico.

È finita, è morto.

Lo credono entrambi, è a terra, privo di conoscenza, pallido, sudato.

Sente la voce di Lydia essere un eco della sua. Anche il suo dolore lo è.

Sentono avvicinarsi Scott e Allison, estraggono il pugnale, chiamano Deaton.

Sembra davvero la fine di tutto.

 

 

Due giorni dopo il ronzio di un macchinario e l’odore pungente di un disinfettante infastidiscono Derek fino al completo risveglio. Si trova disteso su un lettino di fortuna reso il più confortevole possibile. La stanza sembra la sala operatoria del dottor Deaton e lui ha un vuoto circa quello che sia successo. Si sente debole e sente una ferita all’addome tirare, volta di poco lo sguardo alla sua sinistra e rannicchiati su due sedie dall’aspetto scomodo ci sono Stiles e Lydia, uno accanto all’altra, con la testa poggiata sul piano su cui è disteso Derek e le mani intrecciate tra loro attorno alla sua.

Pian piano qualche ricordo inizia ad affacciarsi alla sua memoria: c’è il Darach, un pugnale imbevuto di strozzalupo, la cacciatrice svenuta a terra e Scott ferito e sanguinante.

Nitidamente adesso ricorda l’urlo di Lydia e il volto terrorizzato di Stiles. Non lo hanno ascoltato, lo hanno raggiunto al Nemeton e Stiles ha rischiato di farsi ammazzare.

Stringe piano la mano e i loro occhi scattano nei suoi, hanno le occhiaie, odorano di stanchezza e sollievo. Gli occhi di Lydia si inumidiscono e Stiles sorride beato.

«Stai bene?» domanda allungando un braccio verso i suoi capelli. Le sue mani sono un balsamo a qualsiasi cosa.

«Dovrei uccidervi» mormora stanco e senza voce, accenna un sorriso e Lydia ride, sporgendosi a dargli un bacio.

«Ci hai fatto morire di paura» tira su con il naso e gli stringe la mano portandosela alle labbra.

Gli occhi di Derek si spostano su Stiles, quegli occhi ambrati che ha rischiato di non rivedere più.

«Come stai?»

«Sei quasi morto e sei su una barella, non devi chiedermi come sto.»

«Ti ha attaccato,» sussurra Derek con voce roca «come stai?»

«Bene...» lo bacia anche lui per farglielo sentire che è vivo e per averne lui stesso una conferma, gli accarezza i capelli, disegna leggermente i tratti del viso con i polpastrelli.

Lydia appoggia la testa alla spalla di Stiles, gioca con le dita di Derek, ama quel gesto, la serenità che gli dà sapere che Derek è vivo e che ha ancora la possibilità di tenere una sua mano tra le proprie. Stiles gli tiene una mano tra i capelli, continua a fissare nella mente ogni dettaglio del suo viso e ha gli occhi umidi di commozione per averlo lì, vivo e intero.

Derek li fissa e pensa che è grato di essere ancora vivo, perché per quanto l’abbia rifiutato non può negare quanto pressante e forte sia il legame che il marchio ha creato e non può più rinunciarvi.

«Sono a casa» dice loro con quanta più tenerezza può.

 _«Siamo io, te e Lydia,»_ gli dice Stiles con voce roca guardandolo negli occhi. _«Io, te e Lydia, non c’è nient’altro di reale.»_

Gli risponde sorridendo, perché non ha nient’altro da dirgli, avrà a disposizione tutta la vita per imparare a dir loro ti amo, a dimostrarlo loro, per conoscerli e capirli.

Adesso gli basta bearsi dell’odore dolce di casa e amore che hanno entrambi.


End file.
